


Theirs

by Ketakoshka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Horcruxes, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At seventeen, Harry Potter's feeling low, his only comfort is a diary everyone thought he destroyed. And when he meets Voldemort again, determined to die after handing over the horcruxes, everything's going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs

_**We are all slaves** _

_**Children of the darkness** _

_**Condemned to the world of fables** _

_**All slaves united by the darkness** _

_**Condemned to live fables** _

_**When the moon slides** _

_**Above us** _

_**Over the city** _

_**it sets free in its shine** _

_**Light that** _

_**Will captivate us** _

_**And hear your heart beating** _

_**Above the sound of music** _

_**A unique emotion** _

_**It's this magical night in front of us** _

_**Children of Darkness (Figli delle tenebre) by Hotel Saint George** _

All alone in a compartment in the very back of the Hogwarts Express there is a teenager. His face looks weary and drawn from a lack of sleep, and unshed tears linger in his eyes. A long scar crosses through the right one, a reminder of the beginning of his awful summer. Up until his birthday, he'd been forced to stay with his relatives.

Unfortunately, the thought that he'd soon be able to use magic angered his uncle further than ever before. From the day he arrived to his birthday, the beatings grew worse, eventually ending on the eve of his birthday in something unforgivable. The memory of that night was pushed as far from his mind, locked away behind a vault made of steel so strong that no magic or muggle machine could break into it. It was an unexpected ability gained from Occlumency, which he'd been practicing ever since he turned sixteen.

With a yawn, he leans back and looks out of the window. His hands are curled in his black and green hoodie as he listens to the other students being just what they are, students. They're loud and annoying to his highly sensitive ears, and he wishes that he could just block them all out. If he had it his way, he wouldn't go back.

And he's determined to get his way.

The door to his compartment's thrown open and a silently said spell has his eyes slipping closed as he drifts into unconsciousness.

Voldemort sneers down at the boy sprawled out in front of him and his Inner Circle. His face lies on his right hand, the one curled into a fist. His hoodie, that's obviously long enough to reach his knees and his black skinny jeans accent just how small the teen is.

"Enervate."

Slowly, his luminesant pools open. He rubs at them gently before looking up at the Dark Lord. "Are you going to kill me?" His eyes are filled with childish wanting and innocence, as if he were asking for a new toy instead of death.

"I was planning on it. Why?"

"Because, I've been waiting for you to do it for a long time. All I ask is that it's quick in exchange for me saving your horcruxes…"

"My horcruxes?" Voldemort's eyes open wide as Harry unshrinks a black, grey and green skull patterned messenger bag. He smiles meekly, pulling from it a gaudy ring with a peculiar scratched stone, a jeweled diadem, a locket with an 'S' etched into it and a battered black diary. The last he clutches to his chest before setting it on the ground and giving it a lingering touch of tenderness.

"Well, I don't have all of them. But I couldn't let Dumbledore destroy them. I know that Nagini's one, and she's well protected by your side. The cup's in Bellatrix's vault, and the goblins will keep intruders out of it. So now they'll all be safe."

Harry leans back and sprawls onto the floor again. "So this is where you're staying. It's much better than my cupboard. So much space. Although… there is no company the spiders provide because of your house elves." Harry sighs. "I'll never understand why people want them gone. They're very, very good company." Once again his hand rests on the diary, gentleness as he touches it startling the leader of the dark forces. "Just like Tom was. He was rather upset when I told him of my plan, but it must happen. I must say goodbye to my best friend."

He takes his hand back off, sweeping it across the others. His smile wavering just slightly. "I'll miss all of you, little ones. My first family." He pushes himself up and onto his knees before looking back up to Voldemort. "So… on with the show?"

Just then the diary flips open. "No! No! No! You can't kill Harry! You can't kill him!" the Tom lookalike screams. His arms wrap around the boy on his knees and he cries. "He's mine. You can't hurt him!"

"Tom?"

"Don't you dare leave me!"

"Tom. I'm not the person you need right now. You belong with your other soul pieces not me."

"No! You can't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!"

"You won't be alone. You'll have Voldemort."

"But he is me! It's not the same as when I'm with you." He turns to the man who created him with a snarl. "If you kill him, I will destroy myself." And with that he vanishes back into the diary.

"Voldemort?"

"Everyone leave us!" The Inner Circle scrambles from the room, running away as fast as they possibly can. Voldemort looks highly amused as he comes down to me. He raises his wand, and I ready myself for the spell that will end it all. But instead he gestures upwards and the horcruxes float into his arms. "Follow me, Harry."

He leads him down a hall, elegant in multiple shades of green. Nagini slithers out from a room and scents the boy before continuing up to her master. She hisses something very quietly, so he can't hear, and he nods, looking back at the younger with a smile. He pushes open a set of double doors to a garden where a clear blue pond glitters in the sunset.

Harry's eyes fall upon Malfoy Sr. and Snape, and he feel confused. 'Voldemort, aren't you going to kill me?'

Snape gives him a calculation look, his eyes remaining on the duplicates of Lily's for a long time. "Tom, what are you doing out here already?"

Malfoy Sr. gestures for him to come over and sit down next to them. "Don't be afraid, Harry. We won't bite… much."

Harry chuckles softly and does as he asks, setting down quietly and drawing his knees up to his chest. The sleeves of his hoodie fall back revealing scars that cover his wrists and the back of his hands. "Harry!"

"I promise I didn't do it."

"Who did?" the blonde asks, brushing a hair out of his face.

"My uncle, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius."

"What?"

"Call me Lucius, Harry." He pulls the boy into his arms and whispers, "now tell us what he did."

"Why?"

"So he can pay," Snape says, reaching over. "You can call me Severus, or Sev, like your mother used to."

"Will you tell me about my mother later, Sna-Sev?"

"Yes, I will. Now tell us what he's done so we can make him pay." Voldemort nods with Lucius, and under their concerned looks, Harry finds himself spilling all of his secrets.

The Dark Lord and his two Death Eater lovers look down upon the boy curled up in their bed after giving them a reason to go off on a murderous spree. In order to calm him, Severus told him stories of when Lily was a child. It did the trick, fortunately, and now he's sleeping peacefully with Nagini curled up by him.

"Tom, what are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lucius?"

The blonde glares at him. "I meant about Harry. We can't kill him. He deserves better than the hand he's been dealt."

"I'm going to keep him. My horcrux is in love with him, and despite what people think, emotions travel between the soul pieces. If he's in love with him, it's only a matter of time before I am as well." The Dark Lord stoops to press a kiss to the boy's forehead. "I will love you, Harry. I promise. I will love you."

"And we will to," the others whisper and press their own kisses to his forehead.

Green eyes glow as their owner peeks around the corner into the meeting hall. "Harry, get your arse inside! I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise!" The excitable boy runs inside the room, a grin spreading across his face. "What is it?!"

Two months have passed since Harry was taken to Voldemort, and he couldn't be happier. Shortly after he came, his revenge against his family was taken and their corpses delivered to the ministry. Severus had a constant headache during the time following it as the Order's gone on high alert while they're looking for Harry.

Ah, oh well. Back to the present.

Harry skids to a stop just before hitting his surprises, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, that are tied up in the center of the room. "Cub!"

The wizard smiles brightly, stooping to move the hair out of the werewolf's eyes. "Hello, Remus. I hope the death eaters took care of you. Or they'll be in trouble!" At his last words, the majority of the death eaters move back. Harry chuckles into his hand and stands up, bringing that same hand up to Slytherin's locket.

"Harry, stop tormenting them and come up here."

"Kay, Super Evil Overload of All Things That Aren't Me!" He lopes up and lounges across the Dark Lord's lap as the man chuckles at him. "So, what's up?"

§I want…§ he hisses in the boy's ear, §you to pick who you want to keep alive.§

§How do you know I don't want to keep them all?§

§I've been in your thoughts Harry. I know you don't really care for the two youngest Weasleys and the Granger girl.§

§But do I have to kill them?§

§You have to kill at least one.§

§Why?§

§Because, brat, you're going to create a horcrux with one of them.§

§Oh.§ Harry's silent for a moment before saying in English. "I want Ginny to be the sacrifice for my horcrux."

"Why?" Voldemort asks.

"Because, Tom once used her to try and kill the muggleborns. She once held a part of you. That makes her special to me."

§I'm special to you?§

§Yes. You're my Tom.§ Harry peers up at him through half-lidded eyes. §I love you. All of you.§ Harry leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips. "My Yami."

"My Hikari." Harry smiles at being called Voldemort's light. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I can kill her but not the other two."

"Then do it. I won't even ask you to torture her."

Harry nods and stands up, stealing himself. "Hello, Ginny. I wish I could say I'm sorry." He closes his eyes and when they open again, a small red ring outlines his irises before fading away, leaving only the color of the spell he's about to cast. _"Avada Kedavra."_ She falls to the ground dead, and just audible, Voldemort begins to mutter a chant.

A glow surrounds the Dark Lord and when it dissipates, Harry feels even more connected to him. "Tom," Lucius whispers harshly, "what did you just do?"

"I made myself Harry's horcrux. I could always make to two of you ones too."

A bright smile works its way up onto Harry's face. "Would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay! Then Lucius can kill Hermione, and Sev can kill Ronald because he's a bastard."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Snape asks, smiling at him.

"Of course. He reminds me of how my father used to treat you." Harry snickers. "Sevy, you should turn him into a snake and step on his head. And Hermione should have her brain taken out."

"Guess you didn't sleep last night," Bellatrix deadpans.

"Of course I didn't! I was talking to Tom!"

"Was it at least an interesting conversation?" Rabastian asks.

"Yep! Tom told me that Lucius and Sev love me." The two death eaters blush and hide their faces. "See! They love me!" Harry sighs. "Are you going to kill them soon? I want to spend time with my actual friends."

"Yes, Harry."

Twenty years later, Harry, Severus and Lucius are lying in bed together, waiting for Voldemort to get back from his meeting with the minister: code for underling that pretends to be in charge of the sheep while really getting his orders from the Dark Lord. Harry who still the same seventeen year old that found himself ready to die is curled up in a ball around his oldest lover's pillow, taking in his scent. Lucius' hair is a knotted rat's nest and a hint of drool lies on his chin. Severus is the most put together as he looks over at the others.

The door slowly opens, and instantly, Harry wakes up and is out of bed. "Apparently someone missed me."

"Maybe."

"You're a bad liar, Hikari."

"So, you wouldn't have me any other way."

"And neither would we," Lucius says, sitting up slowly.

So, time passed and for an eternity the little wizard who wished to die had someone to care for him. At last he found a place he belonged. And forevermore, Harry was theirs.

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy's horcrux is a black snake necklace in Harry's vault (the Black one)**

**Severus Snape's horcrux is a bat bracelet with rubies for eyes in Harry's vault (the Potter one)**

**Voldemort's horcruxes were placed in various vaults belonging to the four men (except the diary, Harry and obviously Nagini)**

**Harry's horcrux is Voldemort.**

**Remus Lupin became the Defence Against the Dark teacher again.**

**Dumbledore's already dead... oh well... I couldn't kill him again.**

**Luna and Neville got married and have four kids. Luna's now a journalist and Neville's the Herbology teacher.**

**Fred and George are shagging each other. Not much else to say.**

* * *

 


End file.
